


【霍非】短炮长枪（中）

by Vidonia71



Category: allby, 绅探 | Detective L (TV), 霍非 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:59:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24070981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vidonia71/pseuds/Vidonia71
Summary: 重逢并一夜云雨后，两人各自的回忆车。一人回忆第一次，一人回忆三个月前的最后一次。主线剧情延上篇，误会半解。
Relationships: 霍文斯/罗非
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9
Collections: 【凹白】恋爱症候群





	【霍非】短炮长枪（中）

**霍文斯 x 罗非**  
  
深冬凌晨泡冷水澡确实不是一项明智的举动。  
跌跌撞撞栽进自己公寓的床上时，霍文斯才意识到副作用。懵钝的痛感从潮湿的头皮扎进脑仁，太阳穴下的神经突跳，连带得眼窝内滚烫如沸汤。  
发烧的不适尚可忍受，但陌生的病态让向来很擅长控制情绪的他软弱而矫情。只堵不疏，被冰水暂时浇熄的一切负面情绪凶猛地反噬，以致溃堤时泛滥成灾。  
不断袭来的疼痛、疲倦和哀恸消磨着他的意志。视界模糊，神魂抽离，他难以抵御地被拽着坠入深沉的黑暗。

半年前。  
海归也并非一回国就如鱼得水，比大多数岌岌无名的同行好命的是，霍文斯有个军阀姐夫。下野的北洋军阀约定俗成地盘踞天津，庞大的关系网即是天然舞台。隐藏亲戚关系，托庇于大军阀私人心理医生的名号，霍文斯很快在天津九国租界声名鹊起。  
很偶然地，从北平出诊回来，霍文斯听说大帅府上多住了一位侦探，请来调查军火失窃案。侦探总早出晚归，直到一一质询府内人员时，霍文斯才见到他：翘着的二郎腿轻轻摇晃，从宽松裤管的缝隙里，能看到黑袜未包裹到的一小撇嫩白的皮肤。思考时会用屈起的指节蹭小胡子，像猫儿舔舐自己的软垫……  
他真漂亮，霍文斯不由自主地愣神。  
又一次无意识信步到罗非房外，霍文斯正视潜意识的欲望，捏造了借口，定神敲门。房内有人，但并不应门，唯有丝丝缕缕的呻吟飘来。霍文斯皱皱眉，推门进去。  
罗非在被子里扭动，眼睛紧阖，微张的嘴断断续续地漏出轻软的哼吟。被窝拱起不自然的形状，正快频地大幅度地上下起伏。他在…自慰？明知该避开，霍文斯却魔怔地伏下身。  
脸颊上贴来沁人心脾的凉意，罗非喟叹着蹭了蹭，微微睁开眼。  
两个人猝不及防地都愣了。  
“我…以为你发烧了…”霍文斯慌不择言。  
恍惚的罗非稍有清醒。认出来人后，蹿出的安心感让他竟莫名不想掩饰当前的混乱不堪：“…好难受…啊哈…去小白楼暗访，被下药了…”燥热难挨，纵然羞耻，手仍兀自动作。  
欲望催生疯狂的念头。霍文斯探进被子，摸索着拨开罗非的手，凭直觉圈住一根潮湿鼓胀的柱体，用宽大而冰凉的手掌熟练套弄。富有老茧的掌心在娇嫩的阴茎上砂纸般磨过，反复折磨脆弱的龟头。冠状沟被灵巧的食指摩擦，粗糙的大拇指则抵着马眼揉搓。  
“唔啊…”有别自慰的矜持，霍文斯的手活粗鲁、陌生而刺激。罗非本能地挺胯，顺着撸动狂乱地往手心里送，直至拱着脖颈抽搐，在高潮的欢愉里泄了身。  
轻薄的夏被暧昧地润湿小小一团。  
性器半软，还被攥着，情潮又在碰触中卷土重来。罗非大口喘气，试图说点什么挽回颜面，而燥热彻底搅糊了理智，他只能想到最浮浅的表象和最直白的渴望：“…被子脏了…霍文斯…”  
生理泪水从眼角的一尾潮红间滑落，情欲使他的神色比往常柔软太多，声线也拖上了绵长的尾音，像勾人的咒语：“…霍文斯…”

霍文斯猛然醒来。  
近乎晕倒的入睡并不舒坦，高烧仍灼着四肢百骸。口干舌燥，滚烫的身体一阵阵地发冷，而被春梦撩拨起的不可名状的冲动在体内横冲直撞。霍文斯抬起乏力的手臂，硬撑着拨弄几下。皮带扣砸在床上，勃起的阴茎弹出，在疲病的身躯上孤勇地高高翘着。  
他粗暴地抓住性器，重重地撸了几下，闭上眼，强迫自己继续沉浸到令人痛苦又甜蜜的回忆中。  
……他当时就那样被湿漉漉的目光迷蒙地看着……

没有人可以拒绝罗非。  
理智断线，只够让他想起去面盆架取来凡士林。霍文斯几乎像个残暴的歹徒，胡乱拽散衣服，急不可耐地掀起被子，狂乱而毫无章法地贴上潮红的赤裸的罗非。身下人的薄汗由此印上他绷紧的肌肉，像翻腾的欲望渗透入每一个毛孔。  
他情不自禁地俯下头，贪婪地舔舐罗非鼻尖、额头和锁骨凹陷里的汗珠，继而顺着它滑落的淫靡路径，含住最为湿润的挺立的乳尖，轻重相间地吸吮，从下而上促狭地看着罗非，故意缓慢吞吐被舔得亮晶晶的乳头。“嗯…”直视自己被亵玩的羞耻让罗非情动地轻哼。  
霍文斯躁动地咽口水，托起罗非的膝弯担上肩，情色地舔着被汗液和白浊濡湿的大腿内侧：“看得清楚，不容易受伤…”提议似乎理智而贴心，但更多是假公济私。  
强烈的视觉刺激让他掏起一大坨凡士林，就迫不及待地探指进去，刮搔紧致的蜜穴并施力揉按。过电般的麻痒刺激得罗非死死绞紧肉壁。柔软的蜜口吸吮手指，大腿根细密地颤抖——这一切全然袒露在霍文斯眼前，主动地逢迎地勾引他——还有在他耳畔脖梢摩挲的小腿。  
心照不宣的迫切情欲。  
霍文斯抽手，扶着硬得发疼的阴茎，用圆润硕大的龟头在入口处戳弄几下，尝试向炙热的蜜洞抵进。漫长、痛苦、艰难、磨人，两人生涩的技巧和潦草的拓张让这更像彼此施加酷刑。庞大到可怖的性器撑平皱褶，渐次劈开娇嫩而干燥的肠道，像狰狞的凶器横向撕扯行将开裂的纸筒。  
“…啊！！疼…不要动…”罗非拼命退缩，扭动着拱向床头，脖颈和小腹线条紧绷，惊喘不止。  
阴茎死死卡在干涩的甬道里，进退维艰。霍文斯踌躇着俯身，在他唇角轻啄了一下，以示安抚，窥见罗非仍大张着嘴无声喘气，并未排斥，才亢奋地一口叼起觊觎已久的嘴啃上去。舌头被缠住嘬舔，搅弄得满室水声，粘腻暧昧。游离在窒息边缘的危险感捂热了罗非，烘得抹在内壁的凡士林总算融化。  
埋着的巨物趁机缓慢地抽插起来。  
耐心细致不是他的风格。这个新手焦急而莽撞，只想狠狠冲刺，逼他垂泣着哭喊自己的名字。霍文斯满脑混乱，湿热包裹的舒畅使他逐渐失控，放开嘴，直起身，专注于耀武扬威地抽动。  
罗非被顶得剧烈摇晃，揪起床单，痛苦神情彻底被欢悦代替。刚才尚能连贯吐字的人此时无辜而乖顺地阖着眼，只难耐地嗯嗯啊啊地呻吟。  
霍文斯不得其法的肏干反而野性而酣畅，次次在只留龟头时一捅到底。整个敏感的穴道被烙铁熨烫得痉挛，在快速的摩擦中战栗。  
“啊——”直到误打误撞擦过一块凸起，罗非染上哭腔的声线猛然颤巍巍地拔高，蜜穴条件反射地缩夹。霍文斯开了窍，扣住罗非狂乱扭动的胯，俯身，对着那一点频频戳刺。  
他记得…他记得，罗非的声音立刻破碎且哽咽，被操射在中途，而自己吞没在迅猛的紧勒感里，带着前所未有的满足，将精液自作主张地捣入蜜穴深处……

霍文斯猛地昂头，喑哑嘶吼，在近乎自我折磨的套弄中终于释放。  
天光大亮，早错过了上班时间。日色被窗帘过滤，房内便迷幻而萎靡。霍文斯颓唐地仰躺着，像具声息全无的死尸。  
回忆在想象中重演，飘忽而悠远到似乎真是意淫出的梦境。  
“……笨手笨脚的童子鸡。”  
“你不也是第一次嘛……”霍文斯看着那人背对自己僵直躺着——似乎打算就此一刀两断，心里堵得慌。他偏腿下床，口是心非地放狠话，试图扳回一城，“又干又涩，操起来真没劲。”  
叫你当初犟嘴。霍文斯咬着下唇悲鸣一声，右手捏成拳，猛地在身侧捶下去，连带之前手里的精液，黏糊糊地甩了一床。你他妈的活该。

  
罗非尽量把自己捣腾得光鲜亮丽，掩饰住纵欲、失眠和隐痛的痕迹。大清早灌了几杯黑咖啡，却只勉强找回神智，脚步仍在发虚。当他在沙探长办公室看到大帅夫人时，以为自己恍惚到白日做梦。  
和一个并不知道你是情敌的女人促膝私聊，对昨日刚重温因她而起的深刻醋意的罗非而言，无异于伤口撒盐。  
维系绅士形象在这时显得尤其必要且艰难。除去端着礼貌微笑外，他剩余的理智尽数用来选择性屏蔽女人的话——至少经年累月的侦探经验使他尚可如此自保。  
女人温婉端庄，即便嫉妒，他并不讨厌她，更多是一种挫败的自卑。嗡嗡作响的絮语被他化解为支离的词句，却像炸裂的破片地雷，雷体肢解，而千万预置破片以翻倍的杀伤力从四面八方袭击。  
“我弟弟他…看似胸有成竹，其实多疑，虚弱，隐藏着孤注一掷冒险的阴暗面，恐怕是这个世界上最会用谎言自我伪装和彼此折磨的人之一。以对您不多的了解来看，恕我直言，你们如出一辙。”  
呵，什么情趣？一口一个弟弟。后半段他听惯了，无非就是心思过重、狼顾狐疑之类的贬损，不值得入耳。罗非换了条腿翘着，没搭腔。  
“一帆风顺在你们的关系中势必不存在，鉴于坦诚情感和交付信任对于你们有如剥皮抽筋。您不告而别的根源，我想，大抵差不离。”  
炫耀？示威？抑或判词？罗非微微皱眉。  
“当然，我背着他来上海一趟，并不是兴师问罪。更重要的是…作为家姐，这世上他唯一的亲人，请原谅我必须要为自己弟弟美言几句…”  
等下…家姐？家姐？！  
罗侦探陷入职业生涯最大的窘迫，推理被全盘逆转：霍文斯在那天大清早破釜沉舟地闯进自己姐姐姐夫房里，石破天惊地宣称要追求自己，即便不成，也永不娶妻，然后…被两人恨铁不成钢地追着打。最终还是姐姐心软，红着眼默许。  
所以…整理衣服是挨了打，餍足是因挣来了家人的退让…  
脑内的天崩地裂和心里的跌宕起伏被不见波澜的脸色遮盖，在对方看来似乎只是一瞬间听入神的懵怔。罗非庆幸自己擅长心口不一，更擅长借坡下驴，顺利地将本来牛头不对马嘴的谈话圆场为拍未来大姑姐的马屁，和下将与霍文斯交心的保证。

他脚步轻飘又沉重地回到公寓，推门进了卧室。出于某种羞耻的私心，早上没有拉帘开窗地通风，甚至阖了门，以致昏沉的卧室里仍弥漫着浓厚的腥膻味，还有属于那人的淡淡的古龙水的琥珀木后调香。  
罗非在床沿坐下。他需要好好地，好好地想想。  
那人真诚而热烈的火辣眼神，初见时就让他觉得无处遁逃，只能借抖腿和摸须的小动作加以遮挡。霍文斯直直地、毫不闪避地盯他，赤裸裸的欲望几乎迸裂出来，散发着狩猎者的凶悍气息，不加掩饰。  
而半推半就的第一次——不，他没有任何推的念头和表示——显然已证明他的缴械投降。长久以来绷紧的神经得到片刻喘息，让他甘于沉沦在霍文斯身下，甚至暂时托付弱点。他不得不承认，确实是一开始就把这人摆在不同其他男男女女的位置。这也直接造成，在霍文斯第二次、第三次摸上床，乃至提出建立互疏欲望的合作关系时，他完全无法拒绝。  
三个月前那晚，亦是如此……

即使已经做了很多次，霍文斯推搡着罗非一进旅社房间，就迅速吮吻着剥光两人衣服的火急火燎还是异常罕见。甚至都不想浪费时间洗澡和上床，反手把他摁在门上，就将一大摊润滑剂疯狂地向后穴里推挤。几根手指急切地撑开食髓知味的小口，变换角度向四壁按压，另一只手掌色情地捏揉着颤抖的臀瓣。  
“宝贝…给你吃个好东西…”匆匆开拓后，霍文斯就馋鬼似的舔舐他耳朵，说着羞人的荤话，将再熟悉不过的性器捅进翕动以待的蜜穴。从后面抱着罗非，急不可耐地揉上他的胸，在乳晕上打圈捏搓。那里单薄，却皮肤滑嫩，愈发显得两颗凸起的乳粒硬挺。  
被劈开肠肉和玩弄乳头的同时刺激，让罗非触电般浑身发颤。他想和往常一样，冷着声让霍文斯闭上聒噪的臭嘴，但一张口却是细弱而惬意的呜咽：“唔…嗯…”  
那人今晚像中了蛊的傀儡，半刻不闲地吐着令人害臊的不上台面的话，不停地在重重的快速顶弄中反复盘问他，“大不大”，“深不深”，“快不快”，之后又是粗重喘息声里断续的“干得你爽不爽”“喜不喜欢我操你”“爱不爱我”。殷切、蛮横、厚脸皮，恐怕比任何历史上的男宠更甚，又像紧张到口不择言的欲盖弥彰。  
罗非咬牙闷下浪叫的渴望。  
他的胯骨被霍文斯搂着，如鱼肉瘫倒在门制的砧板上，被毫不留情地碾磨着你知我知的软肉。他知道霍文斯又控制欲爆棚，逼迫他回答了…褪去青涩，那人在自己的默许和忍让里与日俱增地过分，喜欢在做爱时喊着各式骚话，用深吻的缺氧和癫狂的抽插不断诱哄他大张开腿，大张开嘴，也…大张开心……  
“罗非…你摸摸看…”霍文斯拽下罗非的手在结合处揉搓，满手的滑腻液体。那根滚烫的阴茎穿过罗非被迫圈在入口处的手，继续向深处狠狠顶撞，“好多水…你的小洞为我湿透了。”  
“操…”手心被那根湿淋淋的阴茎烧得高热，指头甚至被他引领着，强行和庞然大物一起塞进自己小穴，贴身感受着那根东西的狠厉。  
这太过了…他觉得血液一边向下充入性器，一边又向上染红了耳尖、锁骨、脸颊，最后把脑子沸腾成浆糊，“啊！霍文斯！混蛋…你他妈的…”他把额头抵在门上，忍不住高声尖叫，又夹杂上崩溃的大骂。  
肠肉恬不知耻地迎合，显得示威毫无威慑力。  
小手被霍文斯带动着一路上摸，摩擦之前被蹂躏过的乳粒，把黏液细致地抹在胸上的边边角角。他狂热地嘬着罗非绷紧的薄背，气定神闲地耸动和还嘴：“我在啊…混蛋在操你…天…你都产乳了，宝贝…”  
…他今天疯了吗…？罗非恍恍惚惚地想。  
霍文斯靠胸膛挤压着他顶弄，每一次都撞过前列腺，再操进更深处。罗非高声喘叫，任凭阴茎不断扑撞门板，稀稀拉拉地涂上白浊。而双手被平摊着摁在门上，十指曲着交缠——若非如此，他几乎站不住。向上的操干使他被迫微微踮脚，性器抽离时，他又不可抑制地脱力弯膝，于是几乎是颠簸地乘着霍文斯阴茎，一刻不离地深深嵌合。  
“…宝贝，你好紧，”霍文斯掐住罗非的腰，快速地大幅度摆胯，气息愈发粗重，混着焦灼的叹声，像在酝酿罪行前奋力深呼吸，“…我爱你…嫁给我，罗非…嫁给我...”  
那种感觉是完全不同的，不像之前所有的荤话、脏话、骚话，由羞耻而起了放浪的刺激感；更像那根凶器，不容置疑地劈开他的身体和灵魂，同时碾过前列腺和泪腺，在心头狠狠地揉了一把。罗非不禁倏然一震，剧烈抖动，张着嘴双重高潮。而眼泪——他无法说清是身、心哪种满足感的泪——从失焦的眼里大颗大颗地滚落。  
“…我他妈的…真的爱死你了…”霍文斯叼着他后颈的皮肉啃咬，含混地、急切地嘟囔，无视对方尚在不应期的瘫软，冲刺几轮，抖着臀将浓烈微凉的精液灌进后穴深处。  
几缕凉意顺大腿滑下，与此相对的是，那人紧挨自己脊背的心跳过于激烈，烫得罗非发慌。霍文斯含着他的耳垂，软骨传声，气音更低哑：“一说嫁给我，宝贝就射了…这么爱我？那我就勉为其难地收了你…嗯？”

天哪……  
他记得，他竟把那人忐忑、别扭、隐晦的表白当作挖苦，按捺住涌起的心酸，轻笑着拨拉门上浊液：“不就是一句荤话，谁说都能让我爽到。难不成你还把床上关系当真了？”然后又伪装出不屑一顾的浪荡声调，违心地岔开话题：“怎么，纵欲过度，你今天只能做一次？”  
以致…以致霍文斯面对他第二天的失踪时，毫不怀疑地理解为出于嫌恶的逃避，而压根不会想到自己其实是在那日清晨吃了莫名其妙的醋……  
从记忆里回神，接踵羞赧和燥热的是无边的自责。罗非快步走到茶几处，拿起听筒。手指愣在拨号盘前——还不知道那人的电话。他转动几下，拨给沙探长。  
号码到手。掩饰性地，他不经意提起霍文斯要地址的事，以装成某种礼尚往来地互通信息；又福至心灵地，他多加一嘴，转弯抹角暗示沙探长对此保密。  
“当然。上次我就跟他说得等我查档案，没提打了电话给你。总不能明面上显得提防和排斥新来的顾问。”  
…沙探长没透露我默许给地址。所以，霍文斯昨晚并不知道我在等他，并且…拓张也是为讨好他…？罗非烦躁地揉了把脸，长叹一声。  
完了，他一定误会得更深了。   
  
-TBC-


End file.
